final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 3
Chapter 3 is the third episode in the Final Space series. It premiered on March 5, 2018 and online on February 26, 2018. Plot Gary tries to hide Mooncake safely away on the planet Yarno. But instead, Gary and Avocato are trapped in a terrifying mind-puzzle, while Mooncake is taken from them, and forced to fight in a combat arena called the Deathcropolis. Quinn continues to investigate the mystery of the gravitational disturbance. Summary Opening Gary has seven minutes of oxygen left. He sees Carl the S.A.M.E. floating in space, but the robot is dead. Then the radio in his helmet picks up a faint distress call. Gary wonders if he should try to help, but changes his mind when there’s a huge explosion. Main story Little Cato is sitting in his new cell, beatboxing, when suddenly a handheld computer is shoved into his cell through a vent. Little Cato quickly takes it and returns to his place before Viro enters the prison. Little Cato tries to attack Viro, but is easily defeated. On the Galaxy One, Gary records another message for Quinn in which he shows her his new robotic arm. The arm goes out of control however and strips Gary naked. Then the Galaxy One is attacked by three Heavy Incinerator ships. Since they are hopelessly outmatched, Gary asks H.U.E. for a solution. H.U.E. detects a Temporal Worm nearby. Despite Avocato’s warning that the worm could send them thousands of years back of forward in time, Gary chooses to go for it. The gamble pays off; they are only send four days into the future while the Heavy Incinerators are destroyed. However, this does not mean Gary’s sentence (which was only four more days) is over. After this close call, Avocato convinces Gary that the Lord Commander will keep coming for them. He suggests they take Mooncake to Yarno so he can hide there. On Terra Con Prime, the Lord Commander visits The Order of the Twelve to seek advice from Helper Hula. She notices the Lord Commander is in pain, and realizes he is dying as a side-effect of his powers. She tells him to be patient, but the Lord Commander wants Mooncake now and destroys Hula’s eyes in anger, telling her to find Mooncake or he will kill her. Upon arriving at Yarno, it turns out the planet has changed since the last time Avocato was there. They see an alien named Zargon Tukalishi getting brutally killed. Gary foolishly accepts a moonobump, which causes him to hallucinate until Avocato saves him with an injection. Elsewhere, Quinn is still investigating the quantum gravitational disturbance. She receives a warning from Tribore that Superior Stone has send an Imperium Cruiser to intercept her. Avocato leads Gary to the Yarno chapter of the Order of 12, where the Helper Assistant and Helper Stevil welcome them. Stevil claims the place is full, but when he sees Mooncake he changes his mind. Gary and Avocato quickly get suspicious however, especially since “Stevil” sounds too much like “Evil”. Stevil thus drops the act, captures Mooncake, and sends Avocato and Gary to a Lazarus Trap, where everything they think of becomes reality. Mooncake meanwhile is imprisoned for the Lord Commander, but blasts his way out of the cell. Unfortunately, he now finds himself in the Deathcropolis arena, and is forced to fight in the gladiatorial sacrifices. Meanwhile, the Imperium Cruiser catches up with Quinn. Chuck demands she surrenders, but she refuses. Chuck thus overrides the controls of her ship to force her to stop. In the Lazarus Trap, Gary has accidentally turned the cookies into Trident-Welding Laser-Shooting Death Cookies, who are chasing him and Avocato. The two end up falling off a ledge and towards a lava lake. In the arena, Mooncake finishes his first opponent, but more are send in. On board his ship, the Lord Commander almost kills his assistant Eric for bringing him a wrong biscuit. He stops when he receives word that Mooncake has been captured on Yarno. On Yarno, Mooncake is mopping the floor with his opponents. In the trap, Avacato and Gary land safely, but the trap now tries to mesmerize them with images of Quinn and Little Cato while the platform they’re on slowly sinks into the lava. Avocato can snap out of it however and punches Gary to force him to wake up. This frees them from the trap. They track down Mooncake, who is fighting his final opponent. Then the Lord Commander shows up and kills the beast fighting Mooncake. Mooncake now attacks the Lord Commander and actually manages to hurt him. Avocato and Gary join the fight. The Lord Commander tells them that Mooncake can unlock Final Space, but Gary has no idea what that is. The Lord Commander summons reinforcements, including three more Heavy Incinerators, but Mooncake easily blasts them out of the sky. Gary lets more prisoners into the arena to distract the Lord Commander. The Galaxy One arrives to pick up Gary, Avocato and Mooncake, while KVN tries to give them cover. A soldier attempst to shoot down the Galaxy One, but is killed by Nightfall. On the Imperium Cruiser, Chuck sees the gravitational disturbance with his own eyes. Unfortunately, the ship is too close to it and the gravity sucks Chuck out into space. Then the cruiser itself is sucked into the disturbance and falls apart. Only Quinn escapes with an escape pod. On the Galaxy One, H.U.E. checks all prison transfer records from Terra Con Prime for Little Cato, but he is not among them. Gary consoles Mooncake that is doesn’t matter that he is a superweapon. Then H.U.E. picks up the mayday call from Quinn’s escape pod. Cast Starring * Olan Rogers as Gary * Fred Armisen as KVN * Tom Kenny as H.U.E * Coty Galloway as Avocato * Tika Sumpter as Quinn * David Tennant as Lord Commander Co-starring * Steven Yeun as Little Cato * Olan Rogers as Tribore Guest Starring * Olan Rogers as Eric * as High Helper Hula * Tom Kenny as Helper Assistant * as Trident-Welding Laser-Shooting Death Cookies Gallery Trivia * The scene where Chuck overrides Quinn's ship and shows an animation on her display saying, "Ah, ah, ah. Didn't say the magic word." and waving a finger is a reference to the scene in the 1993 film Jurassic Park where Dennis Nedry hacks the park's security grid and displays the same message and similar animation. * The Order of The 12 symbol is the inverted version of the roman numeral 12. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1